Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail
TOBY LENDS AN EAR TO FEISTY PROTESTERS; SAM CONSIDERS PARDON REQUEST FOR COLD WAR SPY -- While a contemptuous Toby (Richard Schiff) is assigned to meet with a noisy, unruly mob protesting the World Trade Organization, Donna (Janel Moloney) asks Sam (Rob Lowe) to consider fronting an executive pardon for the grandfather of her friend (guest star Jolie Jenkris) who was imprisoned for espionage in the 1940s. Elsewhere: President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) fumes when there are complications in his plan to select the bucolic -- and historic -- site for his Presidential library; as part of Bartlet's tradition of setting aside one day for personal petitions to the White House, C.J. (Allison Janney) must grant an audience to an earnest group of cartographers who want to adopt a new global map that is more respectful of Third World nations; Sam is still smarting over the news of his father's infidelity. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Roma Maffia as Officer Rhonda Sachs Guest Starring :Jolie Jenkins as Stephanie Gault :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :Clark Gregg as Special Agent Casper :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :John Billingsley as Dr. John Fallow :Jordan Baker as Dr. Cynthia Sayles :Brent Hinkley as Professor Donald Huke :Christopher Neiman as OMB Staffer Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed :Richard Stay as Terry Webber :Shana O'Neil as Protestor #1 :Free Brooks as Protestor #2 :Michael Charles Vaccaro as Protestor #3 :Shirley Jordan as FBI Receptionist :John Strand as Cop Quotes :''President Bartlet — What's next?'' :''Charlie — Sir, I need just a moment to discuss a fax that's just come in'' :''Bartlet — From whom?'' :''Charlie — Jonathan Bartlet'' :''Bartlet — That name sounds familiar'' :''Charlie — He's your brother'' :''Charlie — The site violates the Historic Barn and Bridges Preservation Act'' :''President Bartlet — Which says?'' :''Charlie — I've got it here in my notes...Requires that all non-housing farm and ranch structures built prior to 1900 be preserved by their owners unless destroyed by an act of God'' :''President Bartlet — What plaid flannel-wearing, cheese-eating, yahoo of a milkman Governor signed that idiot bill into state law?'' :''Charlie — ...'' :''President Bartlet — It was me, wasn't it?'' Trivia *This is a Big Block of Cheese Day episode. *In the opening scene, Leo and Sam are discussing the traffic that caught Leo on his way to the office. There is a discussion of road blocks around Dupont Circle. Dupont Circle is also used in The American President, despite its inaccurate use, geographically. *The episode's title is also a lyric from Don Henley's New York Minute, which plays at both the start and end of the episode. *The map in the situation room appears to be a Peters Projection. *The name "Galt" is an homage to Ayn Rand's seminal novel ATLAS SHRUGGED, in which one of the central, and oft-repeated, questions, is "who is John Galt?" ERRORS *When Sam is given the NSA report, the number and positions of blacked out lines change several times between shots. *When Sam is sitting in the mess hall throwing the sugar packets into the pot, a group of people (presumably the camera crew, as their movements are in sync with the camera's position) can be seen in the reflection of the hung posters/paintings on the wall. Music :new york minute | DON HENLEY :start/end Category:Episodes Category:Season 2